The War of The Powers
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: Percy was framed and after being chased and nearly killed, he is saved by a man that has the answers he needs and possibly the hope for a better future for all demigods. However a evil not from their world is rising and time is running out. Embark on this story as Percy and the Kanes work together and travel to distant worlds to save everything. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**The War of The Powers  
**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **

**Introduction**

Eight years ago a hero began the first step of his journey, accompanied by two friends. Through despair, pain, and loss this boy had devolved a sense of who he was, who he would die to protect and decided his role in the upcoming war. Three years after his first quest, at the age of sixteen he fought the Titan king Kronos and won. A few months later he disappeared and reappeared amongst the Romans nearly a year later. Then he traveled north and regained the Romans' standard back. Returning to the Romans, he became the leader of their camp as he was at Camp Half-Blood. However things went sour and he was framed, forced to leave with the other six members of the seven. beginning the start of a war between Greeks and Romans. After many close calls with death and a jump in to Tartarus he and the gods fought the Giants and Gaia in Greece. After the bloody battle the gods eventually won. The fist six given there greatest wishes, however all turning down immorality, it was the boy's turn now to choose a wish. He turned down immortality and wished for Hades and Hestia to have thrones amongst the council, and a camp built between the Greek and Roman camps, where both Romans and Greeks could live in Peace. At first it was great, but a year later, things went wrong for the demigod...

**Percy's POV**

It seemed like a foreign world, a dream that I had never lived. My past. After the war with Gaia and the Giants, everything went downhill. Annabeth disappeared, Athena accused me of her disappearance, my father disowned me, and Zeus thought I stole his Master bolt, again. Now, all of Olympus either pitied me or was out to kill me. The only good thing was that my friends stayed loyal to me, and helped me when they could. Without them, I would be dead or in the Olympus dungeons right now.

All in vain though. I haven't been able to prove my innocence yet and now I was in a very well trapped forest by none other then Artemis, during the night, with her one my tail.

Then I tripped on my face, "Crap!"

Running in this forest was like driving a car through a mine field blindfolded. Which I must say, is defiantly not fun. It's just my luck to take the wrong turn on the highway, drive through a perfect ambush point, and be assaulted by a wall of arrows. Yep, life was great.

To mingled in my thoughts, I didn't notice the large tree root I was about to trip on and fall face down.

"uh" I moaned.

Lifting my self up, I felt a sharp pain run up my leg. I peered down, squinting to see through the pitch black darkness to realize my leg was pointing the wrong way.

Uh oh.

I quickly but cautiously reached into my back pack and took out a small bag of ambrosia. With full knowledge that this was going to hurt. Throwing a couple of the godly food into my mouth, I clamped my teeth shut and twisted my leg back to place. With a single muffled scream I set it into a more normal position, and began to grab sticks to make a splint. Then I heard the wolfs.

They were closing fast and I was rushing. Fast as a jackrabbit I pulled my self up and limped like there was no tomorrow, which in my case was true.

But the fates must have decided I was not getting away any soon, when a silver arrow pierced my leg. Once again, I fell on my face.

I screamed.

laying there, accepting my defeat, Artemis walked up, with ease, as a hunter does with a wounded animal. I began to laugh. She frowned.

"Well you got me, feels good watching a innocent person convicted of something he did not do and make him suffer." I spoke with a anger I never knew in my voice.

"I'm just doing what I'm told." Artemis responded, with a ping of sympathy.

Ah, she must be one of the Olympians that pity me.

"You don't believe I did it, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, I-" I cut her short.

"Oh who am I kidding, you do believe I did it. I saw you raise your hand in agreement when Zeus decided I should be punished. You were the first to agree."

"I'm doing what I must"

"Oh yes daddy's girl, trying to make your father proud of you. Aren't you, go rot in Tartarus and go ahead and kill me, end this and obey your father! Isn't that what you do best!" I screamed at hear, my voice full of hatred, ringing through out the forest.

Silently, but slowly Artemis rose her bow and pulled the string back.

Then there was a blast of light.

_Harm him Artemis and I will be forced to kill you._

Artemis, twirling around, she squinted against the source of light.

"Who are you she yelled at a figure that began to emerge from the new sun.

_I am the one that Zeus banished out of fear. Now leave child. _

Then, the figure rose a hand and Artemis went sailing into a tree. Afterward, my body began to go weightless and I was pulled to the light. I blacked out.

**Artemis' POV**

What just happened was all I could think. A man appeared in a bright light, he gave off a aura that made me want to crawl up into a ball, and with a flick of his hand, sent me into a tree. Over my many years I had never met one with such power. Then I remembered what he told me. If he had been banished by Zeus, he was a very powerful enemy. However, the aura he gave off was familiar. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh my gods."

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing in my head. I could smell soup cooking and I began to lift my heavy eyelids. I first saw the sky, it was cloudy and snowing. I rose up slowly, pain in my leg.

"You should rest, you still need to heal." a unknown gruff voice spoke behind me.

I strained my self to see the host of the voice, my body soaring with pain. The moment I could almost see the man, he rose up and sat in front of me with me. After a slow twist of my body I maneuvered my self again to see him. He had green-bluish eyes ringed with grey. He had golden hair, and a body of a athlete. Then I noticed his armor, it was imperial gold and celestial bronze along the chest plate and leggings. However cotton ran down his arms covered by leather gauntlets. A strange set up. He also had no weapon on him at all.

"Hello?" I asked quizzingly.

"Hello." He responded.

"Who are you, where am I?" I asked the man.

"You're at Idoplis, My home and sanctuary from the gods, and I am Robert. As long as your within its borders you will be safe from the gods. You will be able to heal without chase." Robert replied. "Also you are in the Rockies, and been out could for a fortnight now."

I shot straight up. "Fourteen days!"

"Yes, and the gods are going crazy trying to find you, not to include the fact that I scared them quite a lot."

"How did you scare them?"

"You will see soon. However you cannot walk on your leg yet and sadly because of my sanctuary most godly objects including ambrosia and nectar don't work here so I had to allow you to heal yourself. You still have many more days instill you recover so you must rest. Now sleep."

Then a heavy feeling of drowsiness came over me and I passed out cold.

After what seemed like an endless dream of goats, chases and snow, I woke up. I felt warm and comfy. I rolled over to my side and opened my eyes, feeling fresh and a new. glancing around I saw that I was in a circular room with two large doors in front of me and four large wardrobes that touched the ceiling, climbing a near 20 feet. I then sat up realizing I was in a luxuries God sized bed.

Shifting my legs out of the bed, and laying my feet on the rug carpet I spotted my clothes hanging in an open wardrobe. Climbing out of the bed I went and grabbed my clothes and put them on instinctively stuffing my hand in my pocket for riptide, only to remember it wasn't there. It was the first thing the gods tore from me when I was accused. Sighing with a hint of anger I walked out to the doors, immediately raising my had to shade my eyes from the bright sun overhead. I never realized how dark it was in the room. Looking down I let my eyes slowly adjust to the light and began to examine my surroundings.

There were many circular marble buildings identical to mine however bigger with many doors along the exterior walls. There were stone roads between the buildings and perfect fields of grass and trees to fill in the empty space. After I short walk the buildings began to change to larger more rectangular and pyramid-shaped designs. Then I turned a corner on the streets and spotted a large fort, with doors 50 feet tall built into a sheered off side of a mountain. It had multiple towers coursing like veins up the stone cliff and several bunkers.

Walking toward the doors, I stopped right at the steps in awe of the beauty of the entrance designs I couldn't see. Alongside the rim of the doorway were engraved pictures of Greece's, Rome's and some other sandy nation with Pyramids history. Then out of no where the doors opened, revealing two pathways, engraved with even more pictures. Stepping into the entrance I glanced down the hallways. One lead to a Library and the other to an armory. Naturally I went to the armory. And I was surprised. The armory's ceiling reached easily 200 feet and it was wide enough to fit five white houses filled with rows and rows of racks, holding swords, shields, armor, and things I don't even have names for.

"Wow" was all that escaped my lips.

"It's nice isn't it." A unknown voice spoke behind me.

Jumping up like a cat and fast as lightning I grabbed a sword off a rack and turned around to see Robert.

"Can you not scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack. If you hadn't introduced yourself earlier I might have just ran you through." I mumbled, lowering the sword.

"I'll keep that in mind. I guess you had a stroll around, It's a nice place isn't it. It was even more beautiful with the snow but it all melted a few days ago." shrugged Robert.

"It is kind of nice. Who are you? Your not a monster right?" I questioned Robert.

"No need to worry I'm no monster at all. I'm sort of demigod like you." chuckled Robert.

"Sort of?" I asked

"How about we go for a walk and I'll explain."

**Carter's Pov**

For many days now I had had more and more flashbacks when I met that weird kid Percy and fought the alligator together. For some strange reason I couldn't get it off my mind. Then one night I decided to venture the daut and see what was going on and slept without my pillow. I saw Percy running through the woods and someone chasing him. Then a arrow went through Percy's leg and it ended. I woke up in a sweat and began to get changed and ran to Sadie's room telling her we need to go. After she got ready we sprinted over to the obelisk in the library and I focused on my dream. Desperately trying to find the source. Quickly I grasped onto something, tugging onto it as if for dear life and opened the portal. Then I jumped.

In mere seconds I appeared in the canopy of pine trees and collapsed onto a women. I quickly shoved my self up and pulled out my khopesh. However she was way too fast for me. The moment I raised my weapon she already had two knives up against my neck.

"Who are you!" she sneered at me.

"How about you tell me first! Then maybe I'll tell you who I am." I yelled back at her. She was probably some monster that hadn't realized it was me yet.

"I shall not submit to no man! Tell me first!"

I quickly began to devolve a way out if this and when I was about to release some words of magic she got hit by a tiger!

"A little slow Sadie!" I turned looking at my sister who was behind some bushes.

"I wasn't the one that was woken up from a great dream!" she responded.

As the women wrestled with the tiger we quickly began to advance on her. Then she began to glow. Feeling energy slowly beginning to burn my eyes I looked away. Then it subsided. Slowly glancing back, shading my eyes I saw the women stringing a bow. Then she let the arrow fly. Only several years of training allowed me to dodge it. Side stepping to the left I sprawled onto the ground as a second arrow came right at me. Then I heard Sadie scream a divine word.

"Ha-di!"

Then the women flinched as her bow and her arrows were devoured by a flash of light then she was knocked back by its explosion.

Defeated she glared at us.

"Egyptians." she sneered. "You have made a great mistake. You have attacked me, Artemis, and I now know who you are. You are the Kanes, and I shall see your home burn."

Then she began to glow and flashed away.

Oh this is not good.

**Artemis' Pov**

After That humiliated defeat I flashed away and ended up among the Olympian council.

"Where is Persues!" Zeus Thundered.

"He escaped." I mumbled, fearful of my father.

"ESCAPED! How could he have escaped! You are our best hunter ! How tell me!" Zeus roared.

"He was saved by the banished demigod of the civil war! He has returned! And I assume he has gained the Egyptians support for their leaders, The Kanes, attacked me afterward!" I yelled back at my father, ashamed.

The other Olympians stayed quiet. Unable to respond.

After what seemed like years of silence Athena spoke. "He has returned?" She whispered.

"Yes and we are in trouble."

**Annabeth's Pov**

I shivered in the corner of my cell, cold as ice even with the fire beside me. I couldn't get warm, I didn't create heat but showed me the outside world. What was happening to Percy. I wanted to scream, and for once yell at my mother. She brought Percy to his knees and she had the logic and common sense that Percy was innocent but she was arrogant. It seemed even more than Zeus. I wanted to end it all. But one morning I woke here. No one came, no one gave me food of water, It just appeared next to me every morning and I had no idea how to escape. For once I had no plan. All I could do was watch and scream.

**Percy's Pov**

I walked with Robert down the streets of Idoplis. He told me It's history as it had been an ancient place long before him. Never used for evil, It was a place of shelter for the ones that were neutral among factions. When a war began when he was a mere boy he told me, he sought shelter here, the only one who did. He had, because he could not take sides, and no one could know his heritage.

"Who are you then, you said your were like a demigod?" I asked him.

"A long a complicated heritage, something that the gods would fear, even thought my fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Then when it seemed the war would never end and bring even more bloodshed I made a choice. A choice that caused the gods to banish me. However it was the only choice left. Logical but unmoral." he replied, with his eyes locked on the path. But I could see the guilt, sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"I've made choices like that. Give up ones you love or save hundreds of other people. Sometimes I made the wrong mistake. Other times I made the logical wrong but left with a hole in my heart. Then the gods accused me of crimes that are not mine. Oh how I wish they knew how wrong they were. Now I cannot ever forgive them. They hurt me too much. Even my father." I stared straight down. It hurt so much.

"The Olympians have always been cruel and arrogant, some make mistakes and try to fix them, others don't. Everyone does that. The difference is that there immortal and some see us as tools or people who will try to disown them. So they use power that we cannot rival and they hurt us. Without reason." Robert told me, trying to comfort me.

"In time some will beg for forgiveness and others will prove it to you. It will be your choice if you show mercy or not." he continued. "Trust me."

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"Now I have heard stories of you and I have noticed your sword is not with you. Care to tell be what happened?" he asked me.

"Well when the gods began to accuse me in the council room and each god was placing the punishment upon me, my father disowned me. And since Riptide was a gift from him, he took it from me."

He smiled.

"In time we can get it back, however for now you need a weapon and I know one that will fit you just fine." he said. "follow me."

After a walk back to the armory he turned to an archway among its many racks and disappeared. I followed him and appeared on a higher level of the racks on a lift.

"Here we go." He smiled as he lifted a majestic sword off its placement. "Its name is Balancer."

He handed it to me un sheathed. grasping it I examined it. It was beautiful. The sword's blade was split down with one side of Celestial Bronze, and the other was Imperial gold. Its hilt and handle was forged of silver, with a spiked hilt encrypted with a diamond. But best of all, it felt just like Riptide. Just a little longer. Maybe a half a foot more than Riptide.

"Thank you." I told him with gratitude.

"You welcome, now would you like to see the arena?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**So how was it, my first fan fic ever. Please leave a review and tell me what I could improve on. I really want to improve my story and my writing! See you in the Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**The War of the Powers**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.**

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Percy's Pov**

* * *

What would be one word to fit the arena? Huge? No that has no sense to what else it is. Alive? Possible but doesn't add to the size and scale nor the giant red scaled dragon that sat in the entrance way and nearly made me its lunch time meal. There seems to be only one word for it all: Awe.

The arena was nothing like the ones at the camps or even the one on Olympus. Its rows of training areas stretched to what seemed to be miles on end on the mountain terrain. Its training dummies weren't just piles of straw on a stick but moving what Robert said, were enchanted and completely new essences of life. They would take any beating fight back as if they were an other demigod and reform. Then he had his "pet." A Dragon large as a house, that soared over the arena with red scales glittering in the light, gliding on the wind as agile as a wind god flew on a calm breeze.

"Yes she is very majestic. In fact she does not come from our realm but from an other." Robert spoke.

"An other realm, like tarturas?" I asked.

"No. Percy, how many species can communicate with us, much less through are minds? Only the most ancient. And if they did come from our world than there would have been surely tales of them in Greece or Rome."

"Well aren't hydras like dragons?"

"Ha! No they are not, not even similar. Hydras use very little magic and are not civilized at all. However dragons are an elder race and understand magic the most, even more than Hecate."

"Then where are they from?"

"In time, but should you learn of their origin, well lets say things would become more complicated. I mean you are soon going to be the first Greek demigod in centuries to show your presence to the Egyptians."

"Wait, Egyptians?"

"Yes Percy, the gods have withheld many secrets. There are Egyptian gods as Roman, Greek, and Nor-, um gods." Robert faltered "Your world is about to get very complicated and to even battle these new forces you will need to be accustomed to their powers.

Suddenly the Dragon large as a house swooped down and landed behind Robert.

_I am Esmir, and I shall oversee your training of magic. _The dragon spoke in my mind with A kind and motherly tone. _As well as guard your mind from foes of great power._

Robert nodded, "And I will train you in swordsmanship and train you in powers that come with a child of the sons of Kronos. Now hop on."

_You speak to me as if I'm one of those stupid four legged creatures you and your people ride on. _Esmir commented.

"Come on Esmir do you want me to do? Go around saying shall we ride this great dragon that has bested many foes and bow down and hail her glory?"

Esmir merely snorted, slight flames bellowing out of her nostrils.

"Now lets ride!" Robert yelled, the first time showing any form of excitement, leaping onto the saddle on Esmir's back.

A few close calls later with me almost falling off Esmir's back we landed at our destination: A large flat field, engraved into the mountainside with multiple training dummies and odd trinkets laying on a table.

Sliding off Esmir Robert began, "This is the field of change, where you will train with Esmir and me. "Shall we get started?"

Robert then clapped his hands and the field began to tremble, then large earthly spikes arose from the grass as if they were restoring the side of the mountain to its once large slope.

"Wow" I spoke with awe.

Then Robert lunged at me with a sword appearing out of thin air.

Only years of experience on the battlefield allowed me to escape Robert's surprise attack.

Immediately retaliating I drew Balancer as quick as a snake and deflected Roberts second incoming strike. Then shifting my feet I pivoted to the side, gliding my blade with Robert's, attempting to slam the hilt of my sword into his face.

However Robert expected this and with a twirl of his blade he set my sword off course and then he kicked me in the chest, throwing me multiple feet.

Quickly regaining balance on my knees, I had enough time to block a strike to my face. Then I rolled to my side, jumping onto my feet, only to be tripped from Roberts leg, once again throwing me down.

Robert then rolled backward and spoke, "Come on Percy! Where's your skill you used in the battles against the Titans and Giants!"

Leaping on both my feet I got in to a steady stance. He was fast, I have to slow him down somehow. Then I got an idea.

Drawing the power I had over water, I pulled at the water in the air, slowly drawing it to Roberts legs, then I lunged.

Robert instantly changed the position of his feet to deflect my incoming strike. Which I was counting on.

Pulling the water with my mind I caused his legs to shoot forward, throwing him on his butt. Immediately I rose my sword for the finishing strike, Swinging it down at Robert.

Suddenly Robert's blade changed into a spear which he held horizontally to my incoming sword. My blade smacking at the metal shaft. He then swung his leg up and kicked me in the chest, causing me to stumble.

He then rolled at me, rose to a crouch, twirled with his spear, knocking me off my feet and thrusting it at my neck, stopping centimeters away from my throat.

"Well done, but you will need to better than that to defeat me in one on one combat. Percy, I nearly anticipated every one of your moves, even the water. Your mind is like an open book, and if I was your enemy not your mentor I wouldn't have allow you to carry out any of your tricks." He criticized me, "And this is why Esmir is here, she will train you in your mind as well as a magic you never knew you had. In till then I shall not spar you again in till you have mastered protecting your mind. Also I have business to attend to, I must talk to a certain goddess."

Turning around, he flashed into a golden yet not blinding light.

_Robert is right _Esmir spoke, _If you don't learn to control this power, your chances in combat will drop dramatically. _

"I never once needed to guard my mind from others, why has it not been of such importance? Wouldn't the Titans and Giants held such power?"

_No _The Dragon responded _The magic that is used to read and touch other minds is from my realm and not of yours. However recently due to certain problems, a boundary that separated our worlds have been opened, causing my realm's magic and yours to cross over. As a result, any elder immortal such as Gaia or any of her children can sense and access it. The exact cause of how you were framed._

"So, if we could seal that rift up, we could end any possibility of Gaia from ravaging our minds."

_Yes and no. The magic from my realm is... un predictable. It could stay or it may disappear, however its not Gaia or her children that caused your misfortune but a being that has crossed over the rift and one born from the exchange of magic._

"Who are they?"

_For now Robert and I do not know, We are still attempting to discover who. in till then, we must fight the gods and the camps. we might even plant wards upon the camps to prevent those beings from assaulting the minds of the demigods anymore, but it will be difficult for the beings that dare assault this realm are hiding in the shadows. They our pulling the strings and whispering in the god's ears attempting to control them for their purposes. However we can only retaliate their magic once we discover who is the puppet master._

_Now, I need you to focus on a single object and only that, it will prevent the being who entering your mind from gaining any holds on your mind..._

**Artemis' Pov**

For two weeks now, I had searched for any clue on Robert's motive or his location. The Hunter were with me and they too were doing there best, when I explained what was at stake, and when I mentioned Robert, all the Hunters that joined before the civil war paled dramatically. They remember his power. Then I felt it. the similar power that I had encountered with Robert. Then there was a flash of golden light. As fast as it came it died down. From it source stood Robert. Immediately all my hunters drew their bows on him.

"It's good to see you again Artemis in not such a deadly mood." he smiled wryly.

"Robert." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Artemis I have come to talk about the current situation, I mean no harm." he replied

"Ha! You are trying to ask for a peaceful meeting after what you done and with my hunters posed to kill you! You can have your meeting, in the dungeons of Olympus."

"I will not harm you nor your hunters unless you attempt to attack me or bring me to Olympus, I seek only a talk over a flag of truce. I swear on the River Styx."

Slowly I began to lower my bow. "Since your still mortal, the Styx binds you to death should you break it, what have you come to speak of?"

"the truth."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**A ha! Chapter 2 down! And with a upcoming crossover too. I will continue to write this fic with a passion! ... I think. The question is what do I mean by passion? Hmm I will need to philosophy later. Anyways R & R and click that follow button. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**The War of the Powers**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, any references to other books and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

**Carter's Pov**

After the incident with the goddess Artemis me and Sadie had decided to keep our mouths shut and hide it from the others. If Artemis merely faked it, it would do no good to rile up the other Egyptians, especially since we just had a war with Apophis. However we decided to do some research and discover more about our possible enemies. What we discovered was that they were more involved with the mortal world then us. By gaining access to "forbidden" documents in the first nome's library we had discovered that the Greeks had influenced the American Civil war and WWII. Diving in deeper in the research we began to pinpoint the possible locations of their "camps." That was two weeks ago now we decided that we would go on an expedition. This time however, explaining to Bast, and asking her to guard Brooklyn House and not to allow anyone out. She agreed.

"Sadie" I looked over to the passenger's seat of the car we were in. I still wished we could have taken Freak, but we had to stay low, seem like mortals.

"Yeah?" She responded turning to face me.

"What do you think will happen when we find the Greeks?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe they will be friendly or perhaps just attack us on sight."

"That's the problem, I was looking in the scrolls about their weapons and they use weapons made of a metal called Celestial Bronze. What the scroll says, its it can't be affected by most magic. I wonder if our spells will do any good."

"Lets hope they do then." Sadie said, adjusting the knob on the radio.

About two hours later, and many wrong turns we arrived at the Greek's camp. I parked beside the road which was overlooked by a hill with a large pine tree that had something coiled around it. Than I noticed the smoke bellowing out from the coils and the coils began to remove themselves from the tree. Then I realized what it was. A dragon. Expecting it to lung at us I pulled my khopesh from the daut and went to guard my self. But it didn't attack. It looked at us as if we were not a threat at all. Looking past the dragon I saw something dangling from one of the Pine's branches: A golden fleece. Immediately remembering the tale of the Golden Fleece I realized that the dragon was meant to guard it. Looking over I saw that Sadie realized the same thing too. lowering my khopesh and placing it back into the daut me and Sadie made a long path around the dragon, climbing the hill. In till we hit some force field. I wasn't so lucky, slamming face first I fell back with what I was sure a broken nose. Sadie went over to reach me but I told her I was fine.

"Well how do we get in?" Sadie asked me.

"What do you expect from me, I have no clue."

"Well how about we break in." She suggested.

"And immediately get attacked, not such a great plan."

Getting up I looked forward. Gazing on the strawberry fields and the large house that stood in the fields. If I hadn't been a Magician It would had seemed to be a normal farm but I knew better. Aside from the strawberry fields, there were dozens of cabins, each shaped with this different architecture, there was also an Arena, a Climbing wall that was spitting lava, multiple training areas, along with Hundreds of people milling around the camp.

"Wow"

Looking down the hill I spotted someone running up the hill to greet us. He had black messy hair, pale olive skin, he wore a black clothing and had a dark blade hanging from his hip.

Once he reached us hey spoke, "Hello, My names Nico." He said raising his hand.

"I'm Carter my sister her is Sadie and I would shake your hand but there's kind of a force field separating us.

"That's strange, normally anyone can enter camp unless... you must be roman. Did the they send you for something?" Nico asked us.

"Um, no we actually are someone else, we came to talk with your leader about a... certain situation." Sadie perked up.

"Oh, well, um... I'll get Chiron then." Turning around Nico sprinted off heading to the large house.

"Well this is going to be interesting" I said.

**Artemis' Pov**

"The truth, what do you mean by the truth?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The reason why you and the Olympians have me out for a death warrant. The true reason." He spoke, leaning forward. "And why I had to do what I had done."

"And how can I trust that you will give me the full truth?"

"I will swear it on the Styx, the Nile, and the Tiber." he responded.

"My Lady what does this _boy _mean of the Nile?" My Lieutenant Thalia spoke up.

"It means old things are stirring." I told her, a bit of fear in my voice.

"Don't worry Artemis, I will make sure the Olympians wont have to battle the Egyptians, that would be bad, especially with the upcoming threat." he reassured me.

"The upcoming threat?"

Taking a step forward he began, "A barrier between our realm and another has been... breached. The magic between our world and the other has seeped into each other allowing a dark force to enter. One that has talked in the ears of the gods."

"Impossible, no being, not even Gaea can break the realms walls much less the gates!" I exclaimed.

"That's true... however they were not destroyed, but were warned down by what seems to be decades of powerful magic. Slowly chipping away the borders. And now it's invaded your minds, that's the reason the first place Percy was chased out of camp."

"If that's true... why haven't I felt it?" I asked. But it seemed right what he was telling me was true. For some reason the past few months all the gods even me had been more angry. Hermes even claimed that he felt like he had no control over his action sometimes. And I, for whatever reason that I cannot remember, agreed with the other gods, even Poseidon that we must kill Percy. The only man who is true to his word.

"This threat uses a magic not from our realm, which only the oldest or most powerful beings can detect, namely Gaia." Robert explained, "Anyways, I came her with a reason and not to explain a future problem."

"And what would that be?"

"It would be better if I showed you then tell you." he smiled, raising his hand then there was a flash of light. When it died down, shadows danced across me and my hunters in till they formed into two armies clashing into each other. I remembered this battle, The battle were the gods decided to separate the Roman and Greek camps. the battle when Robert was accused of mass murder.

Looking around, from the darkness of the two armies I spotted a glowing light hovering over the battlefield. The scene shifted to this figure. It was Robert. He was gazing on the battle, not deciding who would win but how he could stop it. Suddenly there was a clash of lighting and Zeus appeared next to him.

_My lord_ Robert began, _What brings you here?_

_What has brought me before you is the fact that you wield a power no demigod has ever held. Who are you?_

_My lord, when I explain my inheritance do not fear it for I intend to use it for good._

_Go on. _Zeus urged Robert.

_I am a son of Rome, Greece, and Egypt... as well as Asgard._

I gasped.

_I knew it! _Zeus screamed, Raising his Master bolt.

_My Lord!? _Robert exclaimed bewildered.

_The Fates told me of your coming! You shall burn for even being born! _Striking the ground with his master bolt the ground trembled and everything was filled with a blinding light form the bolts raw power. Then it cleared.

In the center of the scene Robert stood in a defensive position as if he was guard his face from an upcoming strike, surrounding him was a force field that stretched along him and the two armies below him. This time, however the demigods noticed Robert and Zeus, all of their faces reviled shock. Zeus had thrown his master bolt at Robert not even thinking about them. By instinct alone, the demigods rose their shields and blades, standing ready for another strike from the god.

_You Robert! I knew that it was you, like the Fates claimed! _Zeus ranted.

_What are you talking about! I did nothing! _Robert yelled, his face full of fear.

_You were the one! You were the one who caused this! You were the one who framed my son and caused this war! _My father screamed!

_Zeus I swear on the Styx it wasn't me! How many times have the other gods told you that it was that son of Hecate that did it! _Robert yelled this time, his face began to fill with anger.

_Don't Lie! It was you and you seek to claim my throne! _Zeus once again began to yell.

_Ah... I see what this is about. _Robert whispered, however he rose his voice _Your pride and paranoia has gotten the best of you. If this is so then I have no choice but to fight you!_

_No you wont live to see another day!_ Pointing his Master bolt at Robert and the demigods he let out a bloodcurdling scream and a large blast ignited.

This time Robert had only the time to protect himself.

Scattered on the battlefield laid the bodies of hundreds of demigods. Roman and Greek. And none of them were alive.

_You have committed an act that I will not allow. _Robert spoke, his voice low filled with hate.

As if Zeus realized what he done, it looked as if he was deciding what he must do.

_Olympians come to me! _Zeus yelled.

This I remembered.

Eleven flashes of light appeared and in their places the other eleven Olympians.

_Look and see what this demigod Robert has done! He has killed our children!_

_What I did no such thing! _Robert exclaimed.

_Silence! I have seen him murder them all! He has too much power and he uses it for evil. Olympians, Strike him down!_

Looking around, I could only feel ashamed. The faces of all the gods even me showed that we looked at Robert with disgust. I had believed Zeus without question but seeing what truly transpired...

_If this is what all of you believe! That you believe him! _Robert pointed at Zeus, _Then burn in Tartarus._

Then the scene changed into dozens of shadows, once again dancing between me and my hunters, but returning to Roberts hand.

"This I swear upon the Styx, Nile, and Tiber." he said.

**Carter's Pov**

At first, from the time it was taking for Nico to come back, I thought they might just be strapping the amour on and preparing to fight me and Sadie. I was wrong. A man riding a horse began to trot up the hill. Well I thought it was a horse at first, then I realized it was a centaur.

"Welcome to camp half blood, I am Chiron. Nico told me you have come to give me a message and need assistance in a certain situation but may I ask who are you?

"I'm Carter this is my sister Sadie and I would like to talk, bit in a more secluded area however we can't access the camp."

"Ah yes, we a have a magical border. I Chiron allow these two into camp half blood!"

"Wow it was that easy?" I asked

"Yes, however you need a camper, a god, or me to gain access." he explained, "Anyways, follow me to the big house." he turned around and began to trot down the hill to the large building.

Once we entered Chiron beckoned me to an empty seat at a table with multiple cards and empty diet soda laying on the it. One of the chairs was already filled with a goat man.

"Carter, Sadie this is Grover, a satyr." Chiron told me.

"Hello" Grover said reaching his hand out to shake hands.

"Hey" I responded, shaking his hand.

"Now," Chiron said clasping his hands, "who are you and why have you come to camp half blood?"

"Well Chiron, we are not... Greeks or Roman. Were Egyptians." I began, "And about two weeks ago, I had a dream about a boy, I met a bout three years ago. He was in trouble, and in a act to help him, I traveled to the daut, coming face to face with Artemis. Things didn't go so well. We've already fought a war about two years ago, and we don't want another war."

Chiron sat with, examining me and Sadie as if coming to a conclusion. "Well this is most... different. Usually your people would jump right into a fight but coming here to try for peace... very different but I will contact Olympus and try to get something done."

"What should we do while we wait?" Sadie asked Chiron.

"Well you can either stay here and keep your identity secret from the other demigods in till we come to a agreement. If you do so, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, or you can return to your people, but that may cause the gods to disagree more on a peace treaty. Honestly I don't want a war either. These last few years we've fought two and another... well the thought is terrible." Chiron said.

"Sadie?" I asked.

"I think we should stay and tell Bast." she said.

"Okay, Chiron we'll stay."

Chiron smiled, "I'll put you in the Hecate cabin, your magicians and the campers there are children of magic, I don't think suspicions will arise if you stay with them."

"Thank you Chiron" Sadie spoke.

"I suggest you get ready, dinners starting in a few moments, and there you will be claimed. I will contact Hecate and convince her to help you." Chiron said, getting up on his legs, "I just hope she will agree."

**End of chapter 3**

**Thank you for the two reviews! Please comment and Review for more... well I think I give them out anyways. Most likely 2 a week. Cuz that's how fast I write! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**The War of the Powers**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, any references to other books and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Captured  
**

**Artemis' Pov**

I could only stand, rage and shame coursing through my body. Zeus had massacred hundreds of demigods, even some of my hunters. Then I made a decision. I would face Zeus during a meeting on Olympus, which conveniently there was one in a few minutes. But if I do confront Zeus... "Robert. Do you have a place safe should war break out?"

Robert shrugged, "In a way yes, only gods I allow can enter unless they destroy my barriers, which would take a lot of energy."

"I have decided I will face Zeus the upcoming council meeting, however this could cause Zeus in attacking my hunters... If you swear upon the Styx you wont do anything to my hunters, can you take them to your sanctuary." I asked, gaining many shocked looks from my hunters.

"I will. I swear upon the River Styx, the Nile, and the Tiber."

"Thank you." I said, turning to face my hunters.

"Thalia, if something happens use this." I said handing her a silver bracelet. "It will let me come help you."

"Thank you my Lady." Thalia responded.

Turning to look at Robert I said, "If you do anything, I will kill you."

he nodded.

Then I teleported to throne room.

I was the last one their, everyone were in there seats. I quickly walked to my own and sat down.

Zeus rose his master bolt, "May this meeting begin! Now I have called us all here to discuss Artemis' latest tracks on Robert." he spoke, looking at me expectantly.

Looking around the room, I began. "I encountered Robert today." earning a few gasps and a dreamy look from Aphrodite. "He told me the truth."

Now all the gods were intrigued. leaning forward. Except Zeus, his eyes narrowed and his hands, began to be clammy. And I told them of my encounter. When I spoke of Zeus killing the demigods, many of the gods rose there feet and began to yell. Then they all went rigid has Zeus shot his master bolt.

"This is all lies! He merely tells you a fake truth to divide us!" he yelled, his eyes shooting daggers at me.

I rose out of my seat, "That is not true, he swore upon the Styx, Nile, and Tiber!"

Then all went quiet. The gods looked at Zeus ready to tear him apart. And as Poseidon rose to his full godly height everyone went stiff. their eyes glazed over. Zeus smiled.

They all began to voice there "opinions." One by one they said they agreed with Zeus and Artemis must be locked up. This must be what Robert was talking about, panic swelling in my chest. I jumped, trying to summon my power to teleport out of the room, but Hephaestus threw a celestial bronze net on me before I could.

Then Zeus spoke, an evil grin on his face. "You did always stick your nose into things you shouldn't Artemis."

**Carter's Pov**

The camp was even better then it was from a view. It had so much to offer in its physical training. Me and Sadie were looking back and forth as we followed our guide. A son of Hephaestus, Leo who kept flirting terribly and cracking terrible jokes with my sister.

"And this is my cabin, home of Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme!"

My sister rolled her eyes, she had told him she had a boyfriend (aka Anubis/Walt) But he wouldn't stop. And when the bell for dinner began, I could only thank the gods from getting us away from Leo.

As we entered the pavilion, my eyes widened, then I sighed. Sadie saw her too.

"You see her?" I asked.

"yep." she responded.

It was Drew and now she was currently beginning yelled at by a native American girl.

Sadie looked over to me, "Want to have a little fun?"

I smiled.

Walking behind drew we spoke at the same time, "Well look who's here."

Drew shrieked twirling around to face us, gaining many glances from the other campers.

"What you two are demigods! But, what, how!" She said horrified. Last year at school, we have constantly pranked her. "The worst I need now his some more Hermes kids!"

"But Drew, where not children of Hermes, where children of Hecate." Sadie smiled.

Drew just screamed, and took off, yelling things like don't plant a curse on my hair.

Me and Sadie broke down laughing, and as we stood up to introduce our self's, a familiar girl ran and tackled Me. It was Lacy, my High school girlfriend.

"Carter!" She yelled with joy.

"Wow Lacy your here!?" I asked surprised.

She was literally jumping up down, fast as a kangaroo.

"OhmygodsyourademigodThisissogreat!" She yelled, smothering me as I tried to stand up. She was so excited she was talking as fast as a rocket.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a son of Hecate."

"Ohmygods!" She shrieked again and tackled me.

As I tried to pry my girlfriend from me, someone pulled Lacy off. It wasn't Sadie, she was on the ground laughing her guts out. It was the Native American girl. "Lacy" she said sternly, but slightly amused.

"Oh... sorry Piper."

"You can smother your boyfriend later, but now let him settle in. okay?

Lucy nodded.

Piper put her hand out. "Piper McLean."

Sadie and I shaked her hand. "Sadie and Carter Kane."

**Percy's Pov**

I never knew training your mind was such a hard work out that it made you sweat. Well really it wasn't. Esmir just though it would be funny if she broke my minds defenses she would control me and throw me around. Which was every time. As we began to start another round of it, a large light filled the area behind us, and Robert, along with the Hunters appeared.

"Well Percy, I see you've really improved your minds defenses."

"Uh, Robert why are the Hunters here?"

"Well Percy I-" he was cut off from a familiar voice.

"Percy?"

"Thalia?"

I saw my cousin walk out of the mass of hunters. Rushing forward I hugged her.

"I thought you were dead!" she said.

"I would had been if Robert didn't save me."

As we began to talk of what happened, Robert spoke. "Its getting late , we should return to the hold." he said, leaping onto the dragon that the Hunters just noticed." Well come along he gestured, pointing to Esmir's back.

_I don't bite. _She said, her voice echoing through everyone's minds. The Hunters took a step back.

"It can talk!" one of the Hunters exclaimed.

_And it has feelings you know. _Esmir responded to the Hunters rude comment.

I chuckled.

Thalia, was the first to get out of her trance. "Are you sure she could carry us all.

_I am a 500-year-old Dragon. of course I can. _

After the Hunters formed up and got on Esmir's back we flew back to Idoplis.

"How long have you been here?" Thalia asked as she gazed over the magnificent sprawling city.

"Well being awake and not recovering from me being hunted, a couple of days." I said.

Once we landed, all the Hunters leapt off, shaken from the flight. Robert gestured to follow us, as Esmir flew off to gods no where. The Hunters were in awe, just as I had been when I took a tour of the city. Robert walked us over to a large Roman style building with two large doors. "This is where you Hunters will stay. However I Suppose your hun-" His sentence was cut short as thunder was heard. "This is not good." he said.

"Thalia, Percy follow me!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Break out

**The War of the Powers**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, any references to other books and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Break out**

**Percy's Pov**

"Robert what is it!" I asked, trying to keep with his fast pace.

"I miscalculated! I didn't think the beings that crossed over already had such a powerful hold on the other Olympians! If I had known Artemis wouldn't be in trouble now!" he told me, anger in his voice.

"Wait! Artemis is in trouble! The Olympians are under hold!? what are you talking about!?" Thalia Exclaimed.

"I will explain later! Percy, Thalia I need you two to infiltrate Olympus' Dungeons and get Artemis out!" Robert said as he turned a corner to a marble arch, tall as a redwood.

Snapping his fingers the Arch began to glow and a slight ripple could be seen within it.

"I can't teleport you into Olympus directly, nor can I use my power to get close. You need to use this to get to Olympus. There's a secret portal on Olympus that connects with this one." He grabbed my shoulders, "I've made a mistake... It's possible our new enemies will have Olympus under their control. Remember to guide your mind and Protect Thalia's as well! Now go!"

I nodded vigorously, turning around to see a bewildered Thalia, "Come on Pinecone face, we got this!"

Pulling her with me I jumper through the portal. I thought we would just appear on the other side of the portal. I was wrong. We were in a swirl of sand, being pull to the exit.

"Hold on Thals! I yelled as I could feel her losing her grasp.

Then we hit a wall of sand, being pushed through like a knife cuts through butter. Then we were spit out its other side, falling onto a hard marble floor.

"Ugh" I moaned.

"Come on we need to get Artemis." Thalia said pulling me onto my feet.

Looking around I found that we were in Aphrodite's temple.

"Gods, this place just reeks of perfume." Thalia said, covering her nose.

We immediately ran out of the temple's main doors and snuck into Olympus' back streets. Hiding from Olympus' inhabitants.

"Do you have any idea where the dungeons are?" I asked Thalia after a second minor god walked by our hiding spot.

"Yeah, near the barracks. Me and the Hunter's went their occasionally to drop off a minor god who got to close to our camp." she explained.

I nodded, "Lead the way."

A few minutes later, and dodging several people, we arrived at the dungeon's main gate. There were two guards.

"Alright we will flank them and I will take the one on the left and you the right." I whispered, already grasping my sword.

"My pleasure."

As I snuck around the guard I saw Thalia pulling out two hunting knifes. Once she got behind the other guard I sent the signal. I reached up, grabbed the guard's mouth and slit his throat. I looked over to see Thalia laying down a dead body.

"Ready?" I asked, as I put my had on the gate's lever.

"Always." she said grasping on her two hunting knifes tighter.

Tugging, I pulled the lever down and lunged through the gate on three surprised guards.

Jumping on the first one, I stabbed him through the chest and pulled out, twirling to kick the second one. Kicking the guard in the face I knocked him in the legs and stabbed him as he fell to the ground. Thalia already got the other guard.

We quickly grabbed the bodies and pulled them in an empty cell and closed the door shut.

"Lets go" Thalia said, pulling me with her.

We stuck to the shadows, clinging to every wall and crevice there was. Occasionally we had to take out a few guards but most we avoided.

"We need to find the lodge books. Other wise wont find Artemis at all." I whispered.

"There down this way." she pointed to a door.

We stealthy walked to the door. I took the handle and Thalia drew her bow.

"3-2-1-Go!" I whispered yelled, swinging the door open. Thalia immediately fired three arrows in a quick succession. "Clear." she said.

"Go in" I responded.

Quickly walking in, three bodies were in the room, each with an arrow in their forehead.

Thalia shuffled to a bookcase and pulled out a fat lodge. Quickly scanning it she located Artemis' cell.

"It's this way!" she tugged me with her.

Running through the hallways, we turned onto Artemis' cell. It was locked. I mentally face palmed. "Its locked"

"Not anymore." Thalia said, pulling out a pick, and shoving in into the key hole.

Twisting the pick around an audible click was made, and the door was swung open, to a ready to fight Artemis.

"My lady!" Thalia leapt forward, hugging Artemis.

"Thalia, Percy what are you-" I cut Artemis off.

"Saving you!" I said, "And keep your voice down."

"We need to go My lady." Artemis gestured for Artemis to follow her.

"Right!"

In a few minutes we were sliding down the hallways, sprinting to an exit. One that wasn't the one we came in first.

Then I felt a sharp pain probe my mind. Quickly I shut it off. Looking over I saw Thalia's face morphed with pain. Before I could do anything, her eyes went glazed over and a voice, that was not hers came from her lips. "Ah you and your desperate attempts to fool me. Well have a good time beyond that door." Thalia raised her hand and pointed to the exit. "I believe you will quite enjoy it."

Then Thalia went limp and fell to the ground, Quickly I went and grabbed her pulling her up. "Thalia are you okay?" my voice filled with concern.

Slowly she opened her eyes. "Yeah just... just tired." Slowly I helped her stand on her feet.

"Artemis we need to get off Olympus, but whatever is going to be beyond that door is going to be really bad." I said.

she nodded.

"Lets go"

Artemis raised her hand and said, "stand back." and she fire a shot of godly energy, turning the door into splinters of wood.

"Go." she said.

We sprinted out, and came face to face with a... a rabbit. "What the Hades?" was all that escaped my lips before it jumped and nearly mulled my face. "Holy Zeus!"

Artemis was in shock. "That's the rabbit of hunting, It's the only of its kind which takes upon the form of a weak animal but is not the hunted. It can only be killed by a sword of the three elements." she explained as she dodged the rabbit as well.

"Um explain to me why its the rabbit attack us though." I asked dodging the rabbit as well. And twirled to swing my sword, but to be caught in a blast of fire.

"It can also breathe fire. And why it was sent to hunt us... well it will never stop hunting you. It never sleeps, never drinks, and never eats. the ultimate hunter."

"Well that's just flipping fantastic." I said. "Well might as try to kill it!" I swung my sword directly at the rabbit as it jumped by me, cleaving it in half.

Artemis' and Thalia's jaw dropped.

"Let me see your sword." Artemis walked up to me.

"sure?" I said, handing it to her.

As she examined it, her eyes began to widen.

"What?" I asked.

"This is Balancer... There is only five swords that wield celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Nile's gold, the three elements, in the world." she exclaimed. "All forged in the first Titan war, but were lost in time. How..?" she looked up to me.

"Robert gave it to me." I answered her, now intrigued why Robert gave me such a powerful sword.

Artemis shaked her head, handing Balancer back to me. "We need to go, come hold my hands." she said, as me and Thalia grabbed them and Artemis teleported us to Idoplis.

Suddenly we were standing in front of Robert and the Hunters, eating dinner.

"Percy, Thalia Artemis! Are you okay!" Robert asked us as he stood out of his seat.

"Fine." Artemis said waving him off. "But we need to discuss about this being.

"Um not to be rude but who is this being?" Thalia asked, using finger quotes for being.

"There are two actually. There are realms, and ours is one of them. I don't mean by the under world and Tartarus but realms that no being from ours can enter. not Gaea, not the Titans, not the gods. These realm have gates and barriers that separate us. But the barrier between ours and an other has broken. And a great evil has crossed the void, along with one being born from ours and the other realm's distinct magic's from mixing. And they seek to end our realm... as the other." Robert explained

"Do you know who?" Phoebe asked.

"No. But I miscalculated their power and how far their hold on Olympus was." he sighed. "I will explain the rest tomorrow. Artemis, and the Hunters, follow me, I will show you your quarters."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Now for all of you who saw last chapter the Lacy/Carter to put it out I have three reason's for this. 1) A bridge between the Egyptians and Greeks. 2) For a better hilarious comedy. 3) Cuz I don't really like Zia/Carter. Anyways thank you for your support and reviews! Keep reviewing and click that favorite button.**


	6. AU note

Dear readers, due to a grading period in my school I haven't had much time but I will release 3 chapters next week and a new fan fiction of the inheritance cycle and dragon keeper chronicles. 


	7. Chapter 6: One Day

**The War of the Powers**

**NewWorldFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KK, any references to other books and any of its characters. However Robert is mine.**

**Chapter 6: One Day**

**Carter's Pov**

We were at the fire enjoying the sing along and the very sticky marshmallows while Lacy was wrapped around me when I realized that these people were good. There was nothing to fear from them, they were good people. It was just a misunderstanding between us and the gods. I knew Sadie was thinking the same thing. When I would look over my shoulder I would see her with a smile that I would only see when she was with Walt. closing my eyes I thought of the future. Something that could happen. Maybe we wouldn't have to worry about such evil forces with help from others. With the Greeks and Romans we could easily subdue any force. A peaceful world. I sighed. Opening my eyes I spotted Chiron trotting up from his place around the fire. He raised his hand and all the campers stopped singing, talking and doing what ever they were doing.

"Campers, today I would like to introduce two new campers!" He bellowed. "Sadie and Carter Kane please rise."

I slowly stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans, cleaning them, from any remnants marshmallows. I nodded towards Chiron.

"These two new demigods have came a long way to join us! They are children of Hecate and I would like all of you give them a warm welcome!"

All the campers bellowed and hollered, most with enthusiasm and others seemed to have a plastered smile on their face. However I noticed that Nico didn't respond what so ever. In fact he stared at me, his eyes wide. Then he backed up and slowly walked away. This is not good I thought.

After the pounding on the backs and the greetings, I made my way to Sadie. Quickly I grabbed her risk and dragged her into a secluded area.

"What Carter!" she asked, her voice low.

"Its Nico, he knows who we are!"

"Well no crap! We told him we weren't Roman or Greek." she said, pointing out the obvious.

I face palmed myself, "Well I just screwed us over."

"Who screwed who over?" I heard Lacy ask behind me, making me jump.

"Oh um nothing really." Sadie said.

Lacy narrowed her eyes, then they widened. "Wait, you two aren't"

We cut her off, "No no no, its not like that were brother and sister for gods sake!"

"Are you sure because I read books..."

"Lacy, Lacy just NO." Sadie yelled.

"Okay its not like I'm complaining!" Lacy said grining.

"You know what I'm going to bed." I began to walk towards the Hecate cabin. "Sadie are you coming?"

"Of course I am." she snorted

Once we entered the Hecate cabin we were assaulted by our "siblings" and it was hours before I was able to go to bed.

When the sun rose I rolled out of my, my eyes closed however I felt someone's presence nearby. "Whaa..."

opening my eyes I saw a man with a long trimmed beard and classic greek apparel, "Well, well isn't it the little Egyptian." Zeus smiled.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the short chapter but my week is crazy and I'm trying to fit in time to write my new story: Amara's New Rider. So keep doing what you do and I will continue to post, take faith I love this story as you do but I have little time! **


	8. Au note 2

Dear readers, due to my own OCDness I just cant satand a switch from 1st person to 3rd so Im canccling this story and rewriting under a new name Walls Breaking Realms rising book 1, however the plot is still similar.


End file.
